


Soundless Voice

by NemuBlackParade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, Sad Valentine, Songfic, Tragedy, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuBlackParade/pseuds/NemuBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino está muy enfermo y Berwald aún no le ha confesado lo que siente por él, ¿podrá hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Categorizado como T por el contenido sensible.<br/>(Reciclado de la cuenta original de FanFiction.Net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundless Voice

El cielo estaba gris y encapotado y no se veía ninguna estrella. Gruesos copos de nieve revoloteaban en el aire hasta caer grácilmente al suelo, acumulándose en el mismo sin derretirse. Todo estaba en silencio...

O casi.

El viento gélido y cortante difundía una voz ronca y angustiada perteneciente a un hombre alto de hombros cuadrados.

—T'no... T'no...

Berwald sacudió con suavidad al cuerpo de la nación conocida como Finlandia, como temiendo poder hacerle daño si lo hacía más fuerte, sin obtener ninguna reacción.

Tino permaneció como estaba, relajado, sonriente, aferrado al cuello del alto, con demasiada suavidad...

—T'no... ¿M' oy's? ¿T'no?

* * *

_"Berwald...", llamó, vacilante, el finlandés al alto, recibiendo un seco gruñido como respuesta._

_"He estado pensando...", continuó, su dulce y suave voz siendo rota ocasionalmente por violentos arranques de tos. "Fuera hace un tiempo magnífico, y hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a pasear. ¿Podemos irnos por ahí un rato? ¿Por favor?"_

_"Fr'o, 'mp'orar's...", contestó el sueco, ajustándose las lentes con un dedo. Aunque no lo dejaba traslucir debido a su timidez y su estoicismo, en el fondo, estaba muy preocupado por Tino._

_La enfermedad había hecho estragos en él. El antaño vivaz, energético y sonriente Tino se había quedado confinado a la cama haría cosa de medio año, cuando, un día, empezó a toser sangre con una frecuencia alarmante. "_ Tuberculosis _", les había dicho el médico cuando fueron a visitarlo, en un tono sombrío. Y lo habían comprendido._

_A partir de entonces, Tino ya no pudo dar un paso fuera de su casa sin nadie que lo ayudase a mantenerse en pie; perdió el apetito, y, como consecuencia, empezó a adelgazar a marchas forzadas; su piel, que ya había perdido su bonito color rosado, se estiró por encima de sus huesos, dándole una imagen frágil y demacrada que no casaba con su verdadera personalidad._

_A resultas de aquello, le habían prohibido volver a ejercer de Papá Noel, volver a asistir a una conferencia, volver a atender los asuntos de su país... hasta que se restableciese. Sin embargo, nunca dejó de sonreír. Aunque la tos lo dejase debilitado, aunque no pudiese dormir por las noches, aunque, sencillamente, casi no pudiera ni con su alma, siempre había estado ahí, con una palabra amable o una sonrisa cariñosa para los que lo rodeaban, en una actitud paciente y pasiva y siempre sin quejarse._

_"No me va a pasar nada, Berwald", replicó con tranquilidad Tino, incorporándose en la cama. "Hoy no me duele nada, y, si tú me sujetas, no tendría por qué caerme. ¿Por favor? No soporto estar viendo constantemente estas cuatro paredes, sin nada más que hacer. Déjame ir contigo, Berwald, por favor, por favor..."_

_"D'cen qu' v' a n'var...", objetó éste._

_"Pues daremos un paseo cortito y volveremos antes de que nieve", protestó, haciendo un puchero. Le agarró de la manga, no queriendo dejarlo ir, y le miró a los ojos, suplicante. "Por favor..."_

_Berwald suspiró. Era incapaz de negarle algo al finlandés, y menos cuando se lo pedía tan fervientemente. Pero es que estaba tan preocupado por él... Aunque el médico se había negado a decírselo, él no era tonto. Sabía que "su esposa" estaba grave, y no quería que le pasase nada malo; por eso, aunque no del todo, se sentía más tranquilo viéndolo en casa, al abrigo de la intemperie, y en cama, sin moverse para nada más que lo imprescindible._

_Pero Tino tenía razón. Fuera hacía un tiempo bastante bueno, aunque frío, y, si se abrigaba bien, no debería pasar nada malo, en teoría. Se encogió de hombros._

_"'Stá b'n...", se rindió._

* * *

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del más pequeño, el sueco se le quedó mirando, horrorizado.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel estaba pálida y fría, y su pecho _no se movía_.

—No, T'no... no m' hag's 'sto... p'r fav'r, no... Paseó sus enguantadas manos por su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios, aún rosados, y su corazón.

Nada.

No había calor en aquel cuerpecillo castigado por la tuberculosis. El corazón no latía. Sus ojos no se abrían. Su boca no sonreía.

No.

Aquello debía de ser una horrible pesadilla. No podía ser cierto. Tino no debía... no podía estar _muerto_. _Por favor, que esto sea una pesadilla_ , imploró el sueco, desesperado, a nadie en particular. _Por favor, que Tino abra los ojos y me sonría._ Pero no lo iba a hacer, y lo sabía.

No quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo.

—No... ¡T'no! ¡T'no!

* * *

_Ambos salieron de la casa, Berwald con un pesado abrigo sobre su ropa normal y Tino con tres capas de ropa, un abrigo de esquiar y bufanda y guantes de lana azul (idea del sueco), que le impedían bastante el movimiento. Pese a su enfermedad, el finlandés derrochaba alegría y optimismo. Berwald lo estrechó contra sí, tanto para protegerle del frío como para impedir que perdiese el equilibrio, y, los dos juntos, empezaron a caminar._

_No llevaban paraguas; el cielo estaba todavía limpio y despejado y, además, el ex-vikingo no lo consideraba necesario. Si empezaba a nevar, le dejaría a Tino su propio abrigo para protegerse de la nieve._

_Caminaron en silencio. Abrazado al alto, Tino aspiraba fuerte mientras canturreaba una canción; mientras que el sueco, preocupado única y exclusivamente por la salud de "su esposa", lo miraba en hito en hito, prestando especial atención a su cara, tan pálida y demacrada..._

 _"T'no, ¿'stás b'n?"_

 _

"Sí, Berwald, estoy bien..." ...

_

* * *

Su rostro frío conservaba aún cierto calor en sus mejillas y una relajada expresión de paz. No había sentido ningún dolor, supuso Berwald, pero, en aquel momento, aquello le importaba bien poco. La verdad lo había impactado duramente y ya no podía esquivarla. _Tino había muerto._

De los ojos del sueco brotó, por primera vez en siglos, una lágrima. Al principio, sólo había sido una. Una tímida y diminuta gotita que trazaba vacilantemente su rastro en aquel rostro colorado y congelado. Pero luego, a esa lágrima la siguió otra, y, a esa otra, la siguieron muchas más; hasta que, finalmente, un torrente desesperado de lágrimas de dolor y profunda pena empapó sus mejillas, sus gafas, sus manos y la cara de Tino, puesto que Berwald se había inclinado sobre él hasta tocar con su frente la frente fría del otro. ...

* * *

_Estaban ya muy lejos de la casa y, tal y como había dicho Berwald, había comenzado a nevar. Pero era ésta una nevada suave, que no representaba ningún peligro para la delicada salud de Tino. Éste no habló en ningún momento; arrimado al sueco, se limitó a caminar y a mirar a todos lados, sonriendo un poco cuando el viento le despeinó el pelo, salpicado de copos a medio derretir._

_La mano de Berwald, que en ningún momento había abandonado la cintura del más pequeño, se ciñó con más fuerza a dicho lugar. Se había dado cuenta con horror de que el paso de Tino se había hecho más lento y vacilante, y se estaba planteando el volver a casa y meterlo en cama a toda prisa; pero, como adivinando sus pensamientos, Tino volteó la cabeza y le lanzó una sonrisa radiante, como asegurándole que no pasaba nada, que todo iría bien._

* * *

Lanzó un aullido desgarrador, más propio de un animal herido que de una persona, y descendió lentamente hasta quedarse de rodillas sobre el suelo nevado. Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo frío de Tino y besó sus labios frenéticamente, en un intento desesperado e infantil de infundir calor y vida a aquello que, hasta apenas minutos antes, había albergado el alma del finlandés.

* * *

_La pierna de Tino le falló, estando éste a punto de caer, pero el sueco fue más rápido; cerró su brazo alrededor de su cintura, impidiendo así que se cayese al suelo, y lo sujetó con fuerza por el hombro, con su mano libre._

_Tino sonrió, pero, no como otras veces, no logró tranquilizar a Berwald. Sus labios estaban tensos, como si le costase trabajo mantener la sonrisa; sus bonitos ojos violetas estaban entrecerrados, apenas sin brillo y con ojeras; y su cara, ya pálida de por sí por culpa de la enfermedad, estaba desprovista de todo color. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo desmejorado que estaba el finlandés._

_"T'no, ¿'stás b'n?", repitió Berwald._

_"Mejor que nunca", aseguró aún sonriendo, pero el otro no le creyó. Era obvio que no estaba bien. Si se tenía en pie, era porque el sueco lo sujetaba; de no haber estado él allí, se hubiera caído irremisiblemente al suelo._

_"S' ac'bó, n's v'lvem's a c'sa ah'ra m'smo", terció Berwald, tenso y preocupado, pero Tino lo disuadió con un gesto._

_"No, espera un poco", pidió._

* * *

Al respirar, su aliento formaba una nubecilla sobre la cara de Tino. De sus ojos ya no caían más lágrimas; no obstante, Berwald todavía lloraba, con un llanto seco, desesperado y desgarrador.

* * *

_Berwald lo miró fijamente._

_"¿Qu' p'sa?"_

_Tino tomó dos o tres dolorosas bocanadas de aire, procurando parecer digno en todo momento, y se puso de puntillas, pudiendo así susurrarle al oído del otro estas palabras._

"Tengo frío"

_Al oír esto, el sueco envolvió al otro entre sus brazos, su corazón repleto de miedo y angustia. El finlandés se dejó abrazar, enredando sus brazos en torno al cuello del ex-vikingo a la vez que éste hacía otro tanto con su estrecha cintura. Berwald sintió un beso suave y repleto de ternura en su mejilla, no muy lejos de su oreja. Y, entonces, Tino se colgó con una fuerza inusitada de su cuello._

_"Gracias por quererme...", murmuró éste con voz queda, para luego sumirse en el silencio._

_Berwald, lleno de gratitud por los sentimientos del finlandés, le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, dándole a la vez un cariñoso beso en la frente; pero se apartó de él con rapidez al darse cuenta de que Tino no reaccionaba._

_Algo iba mal._

* * *

Berwald no supo cuánto tiempo más estuvo en el suelo, abrazando el cadáver de Tino y llorando sobre él, con el corazón roto. Para él, el tiempo se había detenido exactamente en el mismo momento en el que Tino le había dado las gracias, en su último suspiro.

Se apartó un poco de él para verlo mejor, y se dio cuenta de que un ligero manto de nieve los cubría, no como antes.

Y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió aquella idea, tan radical como desesperada.

> Yo te quería, pero no te lo pude decir  
>  Y ahora me has condenado a vivir en un mundo sin ti  
>  No importa cuán alto llore o gima  
>  Ni tu voz ni tú volveréis aquí...

Berwald soltó un último grito, agudo, prolongado, lleno de infinito dolor y soledad.

Se quitó con lentitud su abrigo y sus guantes, poniéndoselos protectoramente al más pequeño, y acarició su cara amorosamente. Le dio un último beso en sus fríos y endurecidos labios y, estrechándolo contra sí, como no queriéndolo soltar nunca, se tumbó con él sobre la nieve.

> Nieve que caes, por favor, atiende mi llamada y llévame lejos  
>  A un lugar donde pueda encontrarlo de nuevo  
>  Llévate mi miserable vida y cúbrenos a todos de un mismo color...  
>  De blanco...

* * *

—¡Berwald! ¡Tino! ¿Podéis oírnos?

Quienes gritaban eran Mathias, Lukas y Emil, los tres nórdicos restantes. Estaban preocupados; Peter les había llamado por teléfono, histérico, porque Berwald y Tino habían salido a dar un paseo, había pasado mucho tiempo, había habido una gran nevada, y aún no habían vuelto. Al oír eso, fueron los tres corriendo a su casa, y, bajo alentadoras promesas de encontrarlos, habían obligado a Peter a permanecer en casa, por si llamaban al teléfono, y habían salido ellos a buscarlos.

—¡Tino! ¡Tino! ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Maldito sueco de las narices, ¿dónde te has metido?!

—¡Mathias! —reprendió el noruego.

—¿Qué? ¡Así fijo que me contesta! ¡Ahahahaha~~!

—Qué molesto eres, Mathias...

Pasó el tiempo. Los nórdicos llamaron hasta quedarse afónicos, pero nadie les respondió. Preocupados, se internaron en el bosque al que solían ir a pasear "los esposos" hasta llegar a un claro.

—¡No queda otro remedio! —exclamó el danés, jadeando— ¡Lukas, tú irás por ahí! —señaló a un punto— ¡Emil, tú por ahí! —señaló a otro— ¡Yo me daré la vuelta e intentaré buscar más concienzudamente! ¡Tal vez nos hayamos saltado algo!

Los tres se dispersaron, pero no llegaron muy lejos.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Emil, al tropezarse con algo y caerse al suelo.

—¿Estás bien...? —preguntó suavemente Lukas, preocupado por su hermano.

—Sí, no te preocupes... —contestó el islandés, despreocupado, y buscó con la vista aquello que le había hecho tropezarse. Y se quedó lívido.

—C... creo que los he encontrado... —tartamudeó del horror, señalando a un punto en el suelo.

_Era un brazo._

Mathias, que también lo había visto, empezó a excavar como un loco, hasta dejar por fin al descubierto los cuerpos de Berwald y Tino, y se apartó, horrorizado y con náuseas.

Tino, cubierto con un abrigo y unos guantes mil tallas más grandes que él, estaba pálido y con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, como si durmiera, pero no se oía el sonido de su respiración y tampoco se movía.

Berwald, que estaba a su lado, lo abrazaba con fuerza, como intentando darle calor. No iba abrigado. Sus labios y uñas estaban completamente azules; su rostro, enrojecido y congelado; y, en sus ojos, tenía lágrimas congeladas a medio brotar.

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.  
> Soundless Voice pertenece a Hitoshizuku-P. Y es por cierto una gran canción.
> 
> (Ver el original aquí: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3714032/Nemu-Black-Parade)  
> NO HA HABIDO PLAGIO ALGUNO.
> 
> En un principio no tenía la intención, pero consideré que AO3 necesitaba más fics en español (¡y más SuFin, claro está!). Aunque sea de este tipo...  
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de todo.


End file.
